CampHalf Blood
by The Psychic Daydreamer
Summary: Ok this is my first fanfiction so no flames please. This story is all about Lauren being new and making friends at camp half-blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So this is my first fan fiction. I hope it's good. If there are any mistakes that I missed sorry about that. This story is based on Percy Jackson (duh) and a weird dream I had. REVIEW PLEASE. If you like this tell me and I'll post more. If you have any suggestions to make please tell me and I might use them. **

Chapter 1: Camp Half-blood's Newest Arrival and a New Friend (Lauren's Pov)

"RUN, LAUREN, RUN!" yelled the young satyr escorting me.

I ran as fast as I could up Half-blood hill. I didn't want to leave him behind. I tried fighting off the laistrygonian giants but John demanded I run. I ran past the tree guarded by the dragon and this feeling swept over me. I must have passed the invisible dome around the camp. John told me about the camp on our way here. He quickly ran up to me. The laistrygonian giants ran up to the dome and bounced off it. John and I were rolling on the floor laughing our freaking heads off.

We walked through the gates and I was instantly amazed. People were everywhere. Some were shooting targets, others were sword fighting. People were swimming in the lake and coming in and out of cabins like crazy. John showed me around and pointed everything out to me. Then a boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes came running up to us.

"What's up John? Got a new camper here?" he said.

"Yeah. We got ambushed by laistrygonian giants on our way here, but we're good now Percy." He replied to who was Percy.

Then he turned to me with a hand extended and said "Hi. I'm Percy, son of Poseidon. And you are?"

"I'm Lauren. I'm not quite sure who my godly parent is yet." I said.

"That's fine. You'll find out tonight. Gotta go. Annabeth is calling me." He yelled as he turned and ran to Annabeth.

"Who's Annabeth?" I asked John.

"His girlfriend. I need to go. You can walk around and explore a bit if you want though. Dinner is at 6:00 and the bonfire is at 7:00." He said as he turned and left.

I walked around and just watched people sword fight and stuff like that. At one point these girls from Aphrodite wanted to give me a make-over. I refused. I like the way I look now. I had black hair with purple streaks. I had a black and purple splatted paint shirt with black skinny jeans and purple Converses. If you didn't already guess my favorite color is purple. Anyway I walked around a bit more until I saw this boy. He was just sitting there, leaning up against a tree listening to music. Curious, I slowly walked over to him and sat down on the soft grass on the ground next to him.

He was bobbing his head to the music and then he must have seen me with his peripheral vision because he stopped his music, took his headphones out, and looked at me.

"Hey, are you new here because I have never seen you here before?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just got here today. My name's Lauren."

"Lauren." He repeated. "Cool. My name's Nico. Nico Di'Angleo, Son of Hades" He said. "Do you know who your godly parent is yet?"

"No. What are you listening to?" I said as I pointed to his iPod.

"Na na na by My Chemical Romance. You wanna listen?"

"Yeah!"

I knew at that moment I had he was my friend.

**No flames please. Just constructive criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Chapter 2! I will update every day if i can. I thought i would try the story in Nico's point of view. If you like it tell me and if you don't like it tell me. Review please. Most chapters might have more dialogue than details but i have been trying to add more details about things. If you have any questions about the characters please ask me. Thanks.**

Chapter Two: Lauren's Godly Parent (Nico's Pov)

After we listened to music for a little while we simply talked. At 6:00 we went to dinner and then we were going to the bonfire but Annabeth wanted to meet Lauren and they went off somewhere. So I just went alone…like always.

When she got there too I was already sitting on a log…alone. I don't think people really like me. It's probably because I'm the son of Hades and I can summon the dead. Anyway from across the fire I saw Percy and Annabeth motioning her over to them. Great…they were going to steal my one and only friend away from me. I just stared at the grass below me until I felt my log shift.

I looked up to see Lauren was sitting right next to me. I was surprised.

"You didn't want to sit with Percy and Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Well do you want me to leave?"

"No! I was just wondering." I told her.

"Oh. No, I don't want to sit over there and watch the two love birds making out. I'd MUCH rather sit with you." She slides a little closer to me. I slightly blushed but I hoped she didn't notice because of the fire. After a minute or two I noticed her slightly shaking.

"Are you ok?" I asked very curious.

"Yeah. I'm just nervous about finding out who my mother is." She said.

I breathed a small sigh of relief. I kinda liked her and if her godly parent was male it could mean that her father could be Hades and that would be bad and embarrassing.

"ATTENTION CHILDREN! We have a new camper. Please stand up and introduce you self." Chiron instructed.

She stood up and simply said 'Hi. I'm Lauren.' and sat down quickly. I chuckled. I liked her more and more every minute I was around her.

"Now child, you will be determined." Chiron said.

A light emitted from Lauren's head. Everyone gasped. I stared at her with my eyes wide and my mouth open.

"Who is it? What is it? Oh please tell me! I can't see it." She yelled.

"It's a s-star. Y-you're a daughter of N-nyx and t-the only one in y-years. S-she is very p-powerful." I stuttered.

"Whoa." Lauren said.

People were whispering and discussing Lauren and her mother. After a while people settled down and Chiron started talking about stuff I didn't really care about. I looked over and saw that Lauren was shivering.

"Are you cold?" I asked her.

"Yeah…a bit. I don't like fire because when I was little my house burned down and ever since I've been scared of fire."

"Oh. That's terrible." I wrapped my arm around her. When I touched her she tensed, but relaxed quickly. There might be a chance that she liked me!

"Alright. Lauren I will get your schedule in the morning." Chiron finally announced. I got up and walked to Chiron.

"Hey Chiron. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Nico. What's up, dawg? He replied.

Yay! Don't you love it when adults _try_ to act cool?

"Can I help Lauren with her stuff?"

"No. I have two girls that are going to help her. Run along now." He replied.

Before I left I saw the two girls. One girl looked like she was Goth or emo. Maybe seam. Anyway she was wearing a black t-shirt with black skinny jeans and black Converse high tops. The other girl had dirty-blond hair with a graphic tee and skinny jeans with holes in them. She was wearing red Converses.

They were Athena which I didn't really care about but the dirty-blonde one scares me. I always think that she can get in my mind or something. If she can she might tell Lauren how I feel about her. Crap!


	3. Chapter 3

**I know there is a lot of dialoged and not a lot of details. There will be more details later. Review please.**

Chapter 3: A Visit from My Mother (Lauren's Pov)

Two girls walked up to me.

"Hi. I'm Carlie" said the girl with long dirty-blonde hair.

"And I'm Miana." Said the girl with black hair.

"We're sisters…well half-sisters." Said Carlie. "And we're going to help you with your stuff."

"Cool." I said.

We walked to the Nyx cabin and we started to unpack my stuff.

"So…" Miana said as she got out my comforter "Do you like Nico?"

I blushed a little.

"I told you Miana. I KNEW she liked him." Said Carlie. "He likes you, too. I can read minds and when I saw the fear in his eyes I knew that he knows I read his mind."

"What?" I said.

"Yeah. And you didn't see his face. When his arm was around you he was smiling." Miana stated. "Annabeth told me that Nico hadn't smiled since before his sister died."

I blushed even redder. They started to giggle like crazy.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Anyway the guy I like is unfortunately already taken." Carlie said very melancholy.

"Who is it?" Miana said.

Carlie looked at her sister with this look in her eyes that said no.

"Come on. Tell me. I WILL find out." Miana threatened.

"Fine. His name is Magnus, Son of Hecate. He is so cute but he's going out with a chick from Aphrodite. Her name is Calista" She said sulking.

"Oh I can fix that." Miana said with a very evil grin. "I have a friend that's in Hermes that can help. Her name's Abede.

"Abede?" I questioned.

"Yeah… I don't know. She told us to call her that so whatever." Miana replied. "But we scheme a lot and she would absolutely LOVE this. I must get on this now." She turned to me.

"Oh and I can help you with Nico too if you'd like." She asked me looking over her shoulder as she left my cabin.

"Sure. I guess." I said as I blushed a little.

We finished quickly and the girls left. I was tired so I went to sleep.

"_Lauren…Sweetie…Lauren wake up!"_

I heard a sweet voice whisper. I sat and rubbed my eyes. I gasped softly. In front of me was this beautiful lady that I looked very similar to. She had black hair with this purple hue and glittery shimmers. She wore this black dress that was very poufy and had a corset that was light purple. It had purple trim. I was amazed.

"A-are you N-nyx? My mother?" I asked.

"_Yes child. I came to give you a gift."_

"O-ok." I stuttered.

"_Here."_

A small necklace floated toward me. There was a crystal clear stone with purple and black smoke _moving inside it!_ It landed gently in my right palm.

"Whoa. This is amazing. Thanks mom!" I said as I examined it closely.

"_It is called Μωβ καπνού or Purple smoke. If you gently rub the tips of your fingers over it it will turn into a sword and shield. If you say its name it will go back into the necklace. It can kill mortal, monsters, and gods. Use it well."_

She lifted it up and it hovered over my head. Then she slowly lowered it over my head and around my neck.

"_Now sleep my child."_ She said before she started to fade away. _"Oh and good luck with the son of Hades."_ Then she giggled as she faded away.

"MOM!" I shouted as she completely faded away. I bet Aphrodite told her. Now I couldn't sleep so I slipped out of bed and got dressed. I looked at my watch to see the time. 3:00 in the morning. Well I guess I'll just go outside and play with my sword and shield.

I opened my door very quietly. I walked out and saw two figures silhouetted by the moon sword fighting. I approached them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I wanted to clarify how old everyone is. Percy and Annabeth are 16. Magnus is 15. Lauren, Nico, Miana, and Carlie are all 14.****Bianca-Skittles asked that and I'm sure other wanted to know, too. If there are any more questions just ask. Oh and this story is based a year after TLO.**

Chapter 4: My First Sword Fight

I cautiously walked toward the two, my hand ready to summon Μωβ καπνού. When I got closer I was able to see who they were. One boy had messy black hair and green eyes. The other also had messy black hair but brown eyes. It was Percy and Nico. Sword fighting. At three in the morning. Yeah that's not weird at all.

"Hey guys. What are you two doing out here?" I asked

"We couldn't sleep so we thought we would fight." Said Percy

Nico just nodded his head.

"Well can I fight too?"

"Sure. I'll go get you a sword from the shed over there." Percy said as he turned and ran.

"Percy wait! I have one." I shouted toward him.

"You do?" Percy and Nico said simultaneously.

"Yeah watch this." I bragged.

I rubbed my necklace with my fingers. The purple smoke came out of the necklace and formed the shape of a sword and shield. Then it materialize. We all gasped. They looked cool. The sword's hilt was dark purple with silver trim. The blade was pitch black. A purple hue engulfed the entire sword. The shield was black with purple smoke like designs on it. It was trimmed with purple with silver crescent moons on the trim. In the center was a big star. It was epic.

"W-where did you g-get that?" Percy said drooling at the sight of it.

"My M-mom, Nyx, gave it to me." I said.

"When?" Nico asked.

"Just now."

"Oh my gods." Percy said. "She is like the hottest goddess ever!" Just then some giant waves crashed down on the shore.

"OH CRAP!" Percy screamed.

"What the hades is going on?" I said screamed at him.

"Poseidon told me that Aphrodite heard me and she is pissed. She is probably going to KILL me. I'm going to talk to Chiron." Percy said as he ran to the Big house.

"Oh no. Hope you don't get turned into a rat, Percy." Yelled Nico as Percy ran away. "So you want to sword fight? I'll go easy on you."

"Oh you're on." I said.

He approached me and swung his sword at me. It hit my shield. I backed up then lunged at him and it slashed his arm. He grabbed his arm for a second then came at me. I connected my sword with his and over powered him. His sword went flying.

"Whoa. Have you ever fought with a sword before?" he asked.

"No. I haven't. Ever." I said. I looked at his arm. "Oh I cut you! I'm SO sorry."

"No. It's fine." He reassured me. I looked at his arm. He was bleeding. A lot.

"Come back to my cabin. I have some strips of cloth to bind your wound." I said as I grabbed his hand and led him to my cabin.

I checked my watch. 6:00 a.m.! Wow, time flies fast. When we got there I told him to sit on my bed.

"Nico take your jacket off. I need to get to your wound."

"Ok."

He took his jacket off and I examined his wound.

"Hey do you know what you're doing?" he questioned looking at it. I pulled the cloth tight and he winced.

"Sorry. No, I'm just binding it until a kid of Apollo can tend it." When I looked up he was staring straight at me. He started to lean in and I did, too. We were so close to kissing and then BOOM! A girl walked in and we froze.

"Hey Laur- oops am I interrupting something?" Carlie said with an impish grin on her face.

"Nope." I said as Nico and I jerked back both of us red with embarrassment.

"Any way we have a HUGE problem." Carlie said urgently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I wanted to point out that in Chapter 4 when Lauren beat Nico in sword fighting that was because of her necklace. It gives the wearer the ability to beat anyone in combat. WannaBeDemiGod97 pointed out that a first time sword fighter couldn't beat Nico and I meant to put that is chapter three (the necklace stuff) but forgot. But any way enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Our solution (Nico's pov)

"Any way we have a HUGE problem." Carlie said urgently.

I looked at Lauren she was still blushing a little. I slightly chuckled at her. I STILL don't like Carlie. I didn't get to kiss Lauren because of her.

"Yeah what's up?" Lauren said still slightly blushing. I must have been, too.

"Miana ran away from the camp with her boyfriend, Ember. She left at 12:00 a.m. but when she was gathering her things she woke me up. I caught the last bit of her sentence. She said something about starting a war. Lauren we must stop her." She said all of that really fast, but I caught every bit of it.

"Ok let's get our stuff and leave now. Do people in you cabin get up at 6:00?" Lauren asked her.

"No. Let me pack. Meet you at the gate at 6:15." She said before she left.

"Lauren are you really leaving?" I asked her concerned. "Cause if you are…count me in." I said in a mischievous voice.

"Sure Nico. Get your stuff." She said as she grabbed a bag and started stuffing her things in it.

I ran to my cabin as fast as I could. I grabbed my red back pack and put two changes of clothes, a toothbrush, a comb, some socks, two bags of ambrosia, two water bottles of nectar, and this cool watch/shield thing Tyson, Percy's half-Cyclopes brother, made me. I attached my sword,_ Resurrection_, to my belt. I ran to the gate at 6:14 and a minute later the girls showed up.

"So anybody got money for food and travel?" I asked.

"Ha. Yeah Abede stole $300 dollars from the big house for us. I asked for more but she said her 'policy' was $100 dollars per person." Carlie said giggling.

We all burst out laughing.

"I have some nectar and ambrosia." I said.

"Cool. I'm pretty sure that's it. Let go." Lauren said smiling big at me. She is so cute. As we headed out we heard someone shouting and we all turned around.

"Hey…wait up…slow down!" the guy shouted, panting between every two words. I looked over at Carlie and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"M-m-magnus? What are you doing here?" Carlie said surprised.

"Oh hey Carlie. I had a fight with my girlf- ex-girlfriend and I heard Nico..." he said as he pointed to me. "Running into his cabin shuffling stuff around they running out, so I did the same and here I am."

Carlie started blushed and whispered something in Lauren's ear and they both giggled. I think Carlie may like Magnus.

"What the…?" Magnus asked me.

"I have no clue. Girls." I replied.

We walked past the Golden Fleece guarded by the dragon. Then we must have passed the invisible dome because I felt weird all of a sudden. Then Magnus pulled out a cell phone.

"WHOA! What are you doing?" I asked. "You _know _monsters can find us because of cell phones right?"

"Oh yeah…right. I was going to call a cab. But I can use magic. Join hands." He grabbed Carlie's hand and she blushed. She grabbed Lauren's hand and I grabbed hers. Then he snapped his fingers and we disappeared.

When we reappeared in New York, New York it was looked just how I remembered it before the second Titan War.

"So….do we have any leads on where they might be?" I said. We all looked at Carlie, because she heard what was Miana's plan was.

"Yeah. She said something about…umm…oh I can't remember. I didn't get any sleep last night. I was thinking about what I should do." Carlie complained.

"Sure. I didn't get much either." She said looking at me. I smiled at her.

"Well let's go." I said.

When we got a room all of us dropped our bags. Magnus walked over to the TV and started flipping through the channels. I kicked my shoes off and lay down on a bed with my head on my hands. Magnus sat on the edge of the bed closest to the TV and watched 'Desperate Housewives'.

Carlie appeared to already be asleep or close it. Lauren came and lay down beside me and sighed. Then she fell asleep, too. Before long I slowly drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I thought I would try someone else's pov instead of the same Nico and Lauren's pov. Review and tell me if you like it. If you guys do let me know and if you don't still let me know.**

Chapter 6: Where do we go now? (Magnus' pov)

I sat on the edge of the bed and watched TV. I started watching 'Desperate housewives' but I was so lost and I'm not sure why I was even watching it in the first place. I changed the channel. Good gods there was like nothing good on.

I looked around the room and everyone was asleep. They had been for 8 hours now. I looked at Carlie. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep but gods is she a firework when she's not. I looked over at Nico and Lauren. Lauren was snuggled up to Nico, with her head on Nico's chest and his arm was around her. Were they going out? Note to self: ask Carlie if they are. Their friends so she must know.

I slowly walked over to Carlie and softly shook her awake while I softly whisper her name.

"Wazgoinon?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing. You guys have been sleeping for 8 hours. I thought you might have been hungry." I said as I sat down on the bed. "And I wanted to ask you something about Nico and Lauren. Are they going out or something?" I said as I pointed my head in the direction of them.

"Ha. No, not yet. She likes him though." She said giggling.

"Ok so this might be insanely funny then." I said as I crossed the room to wake them up.

I walked over to the two and called both of their names in a normal voice. They both woke up kind of quickly. Lauren looked up and saw Nico. He looked down and saw her. She got off of his chest, separated and they both blushed like mad. Carlie and I laughed like crazy.

"Oh shut up." Nico mumbled.

"Well now that you two 'lovers'…." I said with a smirk on my face. I continued "Are up we can get something to eat."

"Dude, don't test me." Nico said as the ground started to open up. Then I looked at Lauren and she had black smoke swirling around her. Ok second note to self: Not a good idea to piss off Nico or Lauren. They both seem REALLY powerful.

"Hey aren't you a son of Hecate?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah. So…"

"Then why are you wearing make-up like a son of Aphrodite?" she said barely keeping in the giggles. For some odd reason Lauren thought it was funny that I put on some black eyeliner. I can't help that I'm emo and happen to like eyeliner.

Anyway, we grabbed our bags. Nico and I chatted as the girls checked us out of the hotel.

"So do you like Lauren?" he blushed.

"Yeah. A little." I chuckled because when he said that he flushed a light color of pink. That was so funny to see on a pale kid.

"Hey you should _totally _ask her out. Carlie told me that Lauren really likes you."

"Cool. Thanks man." He said as he fist bumped me.

We stopped the conversation when the girls came up. I checked my watch. 4 o'clock. I guess we were getting dinner. We went out the hotel and walked around New York until we found a restaurant. It was a burger joint. They played pretty cool music there. We got our food and paid. Then we chowed down.

"So…" I said after I swallowed a bite of my burger. "Carlie where did Miana go? You said you needed sleep. You got that." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Umm… she said something about going to L.A. and talking to Hades. That could mean many things but the most of the things I can think of are bad." She said as she ate some french fries.

"Well I guess that's where we'll go. I can shadow travel us there. I don't mind."

As soon as he said that these three ladies walked in and eye balled up weirdly. Carlie tensed.

"Umm guys…" she said in a shaky voice. "Those are t-the furies, Hades' servants. Annabeth told me about them attacking Percy."

"So basically we need to be ready to fight." Lauren stated.

"Yeah." Nico said as he put a hand on his swords hilt.

They walked over to us and all of us tensed.

"Hello children. Do you know a one Miana? She is your friend…yes?" one said in a creaky old woman voice.

"Yes…?" Lauren replied questioningly.

"Then…" the other said. They all started to transform. "DON'T TRY TO STOP HER!"

American Idiot by Green Day started playing in the restaurant. Lauren rubbed her necklace and her sword and shield came out. Nico pulled his sword out of its sheath and hit the center of his watch and it became a shield. Carlie pulled a hair clip out of her hair and it became a…bow and arrow. Ok weird but original. I rubbed my thumb over my ring and my sword,_ dark magic_, appeared in my hand. Game on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fight on! (Nico's pov)

Cool. I noticed American Idiot by Green Day was playing. My favorite song and it happened to be great battle music.

Anyway, all four of us charged at them. Mortals screamed in terror as they ran. I have no idea what they saw through the mist but it must have been terrible. Lauren, Magnus, and I were going one-on-one with the furies, while Carlie shot arrows at them.

I fought my fury and she was pretty fierce. I finally defeated her and looked around. Magnus was a pretty good swordsman. Lauren was doing fine. Carlie was standing up on a table, shooting things that weren't furies. Then did I realize that the furies weren't alone. They brought some friends. Empousai. Ok time to bring the battle outside.

I called Magnus and the girls then we ran outside. Magnus didn't defeat his fury but he started on the Empousai. I started slashing, hacking, and stabbing. It was going good until I heard a scream of pain. I stabbed an Empousai in the chest and look for the voice.

I saw who it was. Lauren. An Empousai, Kelli, was standing over her. Anger rushed over me and my adrenaline kick in. I ran as fast as I could, slashing and cutting the whole way there.

"Now die you stupid demi-god." Kelli said before she went in for the kill.

I came up to Kelli from behind and impaled her with _Resurrection_. She looked at me before she disintegrated. "You will regret this Nico, son of Hades." I looked at Lauren her eyes wide with fright.

"Hey. You ok?" I asked her.

"No. But I will be later."

"Come here. You need to get out of danger." I quickly sheathed my sword and delicately picked her up.

"Yo! Magnus! I'm taking Lauren out of here." I yelled toward him.

"Why?" he said loving the semi-gory battle. Then he saw Lauren in my arms. "Uh ok you guys go ahead. We'll meet you guys in Central Park."

"Ok…wait." I remembered that our bags were in the restaurant and I had nectar and ambrosia in mine. I ran to the joint and placed her gently in a booth. I grabbed my bag on put it on then grabbed hers and slung it over my shoulder.

"I'm going to shadow travel, ok." She simply nodded her head as she slipped her arms around my neck assuring her safety. I ran to the entrance and concentrated. Right before we hit the doors we disappeared.

We appeared somewhere in the middle of the park. I placed her gently on the soft grass. I took out some nectar and ambrosia.

"Yeah umm I don't really know what I'm doing." I said as I took it out. I gave her the ambrosia and she ate it. "Where are you cut at?"

"On my arm and leg." She said. She winced as I pulled up her sleeve and pants leg. I slowly poured the nectar on both wounds and they healed immediately. Good. They weren't TOO deep.

"Thanks." She said.

We looked into each other's eyes. Her eyes were…_purple._ I leaned in to kiss her and all of a sudden SNAP! Carlie and Magnus appeared out of nowhere. Damn it! That's the SECOND time Carlie's burst in on us. We back away quickly.

"Hey guys!" she said between the giggles. She eyed us weirdly.

"Shut it." I said.

"Gods guys. We NEED to go to L.A. like NOW!" Magnus said irritably. We got off the grass and walked over to them holding hands. Then Magnus snapped and we reappeared in L.A.

"WOW. I haven't been here in _years_." I said ecstatically. Then I started walking around and ALMOST got ran over. I couldn't control myself. What's going on?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Something's wrong with Nico (Lauren's pov)

"Magnus can you go get him?" I asked very worried.

"Sure." He ran over to Nico. "Nico! Yo! COME HERE!"

"W-what's wrong with Nico?" I asked.

"I-I don't know." Carlie said.

I started walking and that formed into a full blast run. Nico was in a trance…someone was controlling him.

"LAUREN! TRY TO BREAK THE TRANCE!" Carlie yelled to me from a distance. Then she ran after me. Magnus had his arms around Nico, trying to hold him back. Lauren ran in front of Nico.

"Nico…" I whispered.

He broke free from Magnus' grasp and ran toward the Lotus Casino.

"No…Magnus transport him to me!" She demanded.

Magnus snapped his fingers and Nico was face-to-face with me. I grabbed Nico by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. They were solid white. I gasped.

"Athena. I'm c-coming. Athena." He muttered in a raspy voice similar to his own.

"Nico. NICO! Snap out of it." I shouted to him. Tears welled up in my eyes and I pulled him to me. I hugged him and felt tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Lauren…Um let me see him." Magnus said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I let Nico go sat on the ground and cried.

"Um Carlie. Can you come and hold Nico up?" He requested.

"Sure." She had a frown on her face.

She grabbed his shoulders and held him still. Magnus looked in Nico's eyes. Then blue sparks came out of his finger tips and he put his hand on Nico's forehead. Nico's eyes closed shut and his head dropped. A minute later Magnus removed his hand and stepped back. Carlie let go of him like Magnus told her to.

I sat there weeping thinking that I lost him. I heard footsteps approach me. I thought it was just Carlie so I continued sobbing. Then I felt gentle hands pull me up. I opened my eyes and saw huge brown eyes in front of my purple ones. Nico. He softly wiped the tears off of my cheeks.

Then all of a sudden he grabbed my chin and pulled it to his. His lips were soft and his breath had a hint of chocolate to it. Wait…where did he get the chocolate from? He ate a little bit of ambrosia before and maybe it tastes like chocolate to him. Anyway I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slipped his arms around my waist. We kissed until someone cleared their throat and we stopped kissing.

"Umm…guys we need to go to the Underworld now." Magnus said kinda embarrassed.

"No. While I was in my trance Athena came to me and told me to come to Mount Olympus in New York." Nico stated.

"Really? We just came from New York." A very frustrated Carlie said. "And why did MY mother come to you instead of YOUR father?

"I guess it's because Miana successfully got Hades on her side and there's nothing we can do now. We best just go to Mount Olympus." I said holding Nico's hand.

"I'll take us. Run at the hotel's wall." Nico said.

We all ran at the wall full blast. Then we appeared in front of the Empire State building. All of a sudden Nico pasted out. Luckily I was right behind him and caught him.

"Whoa! Are you ok?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. We just traveled across the country and that took a lot of energy." He responded shakily.

I unzipped the bag on his back and took out the ambrosia and fed it to him. Thankfully he instantly healed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Carlie asked.

We walked into the building.

**YAY! They **_**finally **_**got there kiss. Stupid Carlie for ruining the moment…TWICE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok. Sorry it took so long. I didn't have it fully written when i came home and i JUST now finished. But i have it now. If it seems a bit rushed sorry. at the end i was trying to come up with a good filler. Anyway read on. **

Chapter 9: Our NEW mission (Nico's pov)

We walked into the Empire State building and walked up to the desk manager.

"We need to go to the 600th floor." I told the man.

"What 600th floor?" he asked.

"Dude we're demi-gods." I said in a duh kind of way.

"Oh! Well in that case… here you go. " he reached down and grabbed the elevator key and handed it to me. We all quickly ran to the elevator and I put the key in and pushed the new button.

The elevator gave a weird lurch and Lauren grabbed my arm tight. I giggled and she looked up at me with a face that just said 'I'm sorry!' Then the elevator doors opened.

We all gasped in amazement. The entire place was white. Torches hovered above our heads and the road was solid gold. The rest of the ground was made of clouds. I was afraid to walk in that though because I think I might fall right through it.

We all walked to where I said the gods were at. When we stepped in the throne room it seemed that they knew we were already there because they were perfectly quiet. Then one of them spoke up.

"Good. Nico it seems as if you got our message." A woman with hair black as pitch, a beautiful white dress, and gray eyes similar to Carlie's said. Athena.

"Yes Athena. What is it that you guys need?" Nico asked.

This time a man with black hair, sky blue eyes, and a black pinstripe suit on started talking. Zeus.

"Well as you know Miana is trying to start a war. Well we now know that Hades is defiantly on her side." He said as he scanned all of us. We all nodded in response. Another man spoke up. He had black hair sea-green eyes and a horrid Hawaiian style shirt on. Of course I would never tell my uncle that.

"Well we need you guys to split up. Carlie and Magnus you two need to return to Camp-Half Blood. You will tell everyone what is going on and train with them. Be ready for _anything_." Poseidon said firmly. They both shook their heads in response.

"Lauren and Nico" Athena said. "You two will help us with a classified plan we will discuss this with you later. I will come to you in another form. All you need to know now is that you must go to Oregon."

We started out the door but a goddess spoke up. She had chocolate brown hair, dark blue eyes, and this beautiful white flow-y dress with gold arm bracelets.

"Lauren… Come here sweet heart." Aphrodite said calmly and sweetly.

Lauren approached the goddess of love and when she got close Aphrodite shrunk down to her size.

"Lauren your mother asked me to give you this." She handed her a purple bag. Then she whispered in low voice. "Good luck with your quest and…Nico."

I heard her and blushed but quickly turned my head so the gods couldn't see. They must have seen anyway because all of them chuckled. They love screwing with demigods. Anyway we left. When we got out to the front of the Empire state building we said goodbye.

"So…" Lauren said to me after the others left. "I think I might be able to transport us to Oregon.

"_Really_?" I asked astonished. I was just glad I didn't have to do it.

"Yeah. Come here."

She grabbed both of my hands and stood still. She looked down and concentrated hard. All of a sudden black smoke came out of nowhere and engulfed us. Then we were gone. We reappear next to a sign that said 'Welcome to Oregon'.

Then she collapsed in my arms. Shit. She used too much power at once. I scooped her up and carried her to the nearby woods. I put her gently on the ground. I slipped her bag off of her back and went through it. I pulled out a small tin box.

When I opened it, it became a tent. Cool. I continued through the bag and found a pair of pajamas for both of us, a change of clothes for the both of us, nectar and ambrosia, food (YES!), and other things. I grabbed the bottle of nectar and poured some of it in her mouth. In about a minute she came to.

"Hey. W-what happened?" She asked.

"Uh you kinda passed out. In that bag Aphrodite gave you were this tent and some other things." I said as I grabbed her bag and handed it to her. She pulled out sleeping bag and a mat.

"Hey, Nico. What time is it?" Lauren asked me.

"12:00 a.m." I yawned.

"Let's go to sleep." She said.

She grabbed her pair of pajamas and went outside to change. I quickly changed into mine. It was a solid black t-shirt with a white skull in the center. The pants were solid purple. They were cool. I got into the sleeping bag and started to study the designs on my sword then Lauren walked in. She had a plain dark blue tee on with a star in the center. Her pants were dark purple. Her wavy black and purple hair was blowing because of the breeze outside. She was beautiful.

I sheathed my sword as she came over to me and shivered as she lay down in bag. She snuggled up to me and we both went to sleep, tired with fatigue.


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! I might not be able to post tonight :*( but I will tomorrow. I have to go to a friend's house and help her with something and won't be back home until 9:00. I will post tomorrow and over the holidays though. Sorry. **

**P.S. I'm still writing Chapter 10 anyway. I couldn't post it now even if I wanted to.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry this took so long. I had to come up with Lauren's past and summarize Nico's (assuming you already knew it. However Lauren didn't). I think this might be the most detailed and longest chapter yet. I have to warn you ahead though…Lauren's story is sad and if you don't like sad I'm sorry. Most demi-gods don't seem to have relatively happy upbringing stories so she doesn't either. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 10: My past (Lauren's pov)

I woke up and saw that Nico's arms were wrapped around me. I checked the time on his watch. It was 12:00 p.m. Cool we slept for like 12 hours. I looked back at Nico with his messy mop of black hair in his eyes. I gently shook him and whispered his name. I tried not to startle him but he still jumped a little and one hand went straight to his sword, the other protectively around my waist.

"WHAT THE HADES?" he yelled.

"Sorry. I was just trying to wake you." I said smiling and giggled at his reaction.

"Oh. I don't know why I freaked out." He said slightly flushed and his heart beating fast from his adrenaline pumping. He let go of me, and then his hair returned in front of his eyes.

"Hey Lauren." He said as he turned his head toward me. "I've wondered ever since I first met you…what was your past like? You know…if you don't mind me asking."

"Sure…if you tell me yours next." He shook his head. "My father was…a one night stand kind of guy. You know, he picked up girls at bars and what not. Then he met my mother and he fell in love. Like not one night stand love…real love. Well he said it was love at first sight. He took her home and 'things' happened. When he awoke in the morning she was gone."

"Sorry to interrupt but he kinda deserves it." Nico chuckled.

"Yeah. He really missed her, then a little while later she returned…with me. She said she couldn't take care of me and then handed me over. She kissed him on the forehead and left. He said that even then I looked very much like Nyx and that's why he cherished me. But when I grew up…." I felt my eyes tear up. "He loved me TOO much."

"Lauren…no…he didn't. THAT bastard." Nico said as he came over and hugged me, softly brushing my hair with his hand. I felt my hot, salty tear stream down my face and onto his t-shirt. I heard him whispering sweet, reassuring things to calm me. When the tears finally finished coming I continued.

"I ran away. John, you know the satyr, found me an hour after I left. He was one of my best friends at school." I finished.

"Lauren…I'm so sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have asked." he said very apologetically. He clutched me tight and then kissed me sweetly on the cheek.

"It's ok. I needed to tell someone. I-I didn't even tell John." I said as we broke apart.

"Well my story isn't _that_ bad but still sad." Nico said. "Well it was during WWII and…"

"Wait WHAT? Are you immortal?" I said. They were the few of the MANY questions I immediately flooded him with.

"Hang on! Geez I'm not there yet. Any way I was at a hotel with my sister, Bianca, and my mother, Maria di Angelo, was talking to Hades. Zeus was mad at Hades for breaking the 'no more demigod children pact' even though we were both born before the pact. Zeus shot a lightning bolt that exploded the hotel…killing my mortal mother. We were ok and this lawyer, who I found out later was a fury, got us bathed in the River Lethe to wipe our memory."

"Wait then how do you remember what happened if your memory was wiped?" I asked very confused.

"People told me later of my past. Anyway, we were then taken to the Lotus Casino Hotel in Vegas. Although it felt like a month to us it was really _70 years_. Later we went to Westover Hall, a military school, and Grover, Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth saved us from a manticore as Dr. Thorn and we were brought to Camp. My sister went on a quest and…got killed." His eyes got misty. "She was my only family member left alive…except Hades but he's immortal. That doesn't really count in my book. I blamed Percy for her death and truly regret it now." He said as he lay back on his hands.

"Wow. That sucks."

"Yeah a little." He said sulkily.

"Let's get dressed." I said getting up trying to lighten the mood a little.

I grabbed my bag and saw that we got a surprise gift from Aphrodite. I clutched my new clothes and changed outside. I had a white graphic tee that said 'I heart my emo boyfriend'. I liked it but I was SO going to get Aphrodite for it. I also wore a pair of black skinny jeans and red converses.

When I was done I walked back into the tent. Nico saw me and my new shirt then flushed bright red. I snickered and glanced at his gift from Aphrodite. He had a black shirt that read 'my dark cloud pwns your sunny day', blue jeans, gray converses, and a black & gray beanie. He looked cute.

"So…what do we do now?" I asked him.

"We wait for—''he begins but was cut off by a sudden rustle of bushes. Nico scooped up his sword and attached his sheath to his belt and activated his watch. I rubbed my fingers over my necklace and summoned my weaponry. We were ready for battle. We cautiously walked out of the tent with Nico in front of me protectively.

"Hello demi—can you put your weapons away first?" the goddess of wisdom cried out.

"Oh. Sorry Athena. We thought you were some sort of monster trying to attack us." Nico stated as he sheathed his sword and deactivated his shield. I did the same.

"Shall we go inside and discuss the plan?" Athena questioned us.

"Sure." I said simply put.

"Oh Lauren, LOVE the shirt." She said as she winked at me. "I helped Aphrodite pick it out."

We walked into the tent as the goddess grinned from ear-to-ear while I glared daggers at her. Nico was trying to hold in his laughter so hard.

**I don't know if I will but I might make Nico take revenge on Lauren's father later on. I don't know. Let me know what you guys think then I will decide whether or not to put that in or not. **


	12. Author's Note concerning Chapter 10

**Author's note 2.0**

**Hey. Someone asked what Lauren's dad did to her. I thought maybe they weren't the only ones so I'm writing this. This is one of the few reasons this is rated T. She implied that he raped or molested her, whatever you want to call it. If you think it's bad well it is, but it happens every day out there in the world. (Not to me, although Lauren is based on me 'personality wise' I never got raped or molested.) That's why both Lauren and Nico were so sensitive about it. I thought I could write it implied but I guess I just needed to be blunt. Don't worry though. I'm planning on either:**

**Nico get revenge for Lauren (you know THAT won't be good.) or**

**Nico tell Nyx (who didn't know this happened) and let her handle him. (Muhahahahahaha! Who knows what the hades she will do?)**

**I want you guys to vote 1 or 2 to tell me which one and I will write something about it. He deserves **_**some**_** punishment and you know it.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long. I had writer's block and had to get a friend to help. I might post every other day...i don't know, at least untill the holidays are over. And December 25-28th i will be away so i might/might not be able to write and post i don't know. i will try. Happy Christmas and Merry New Year! Yep that's how it goes, right? Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: The new guy (Nico's pov)

We walked back to the tent and I sat on one of the two pillows on the ground and Lauren came to me and leaned on my shoulder. Athena sat on the other pillow.

"Now young heroes, we must find Miana and Ember. Now it has been rumored that they are trying to get more gods on their side. As you know they already have Hades and they want Ares. Recently Ares has disappeared and we think he is here. You must search for all of them and stop them." She said sternly.

We both gave her a look of 'You have GOT to be kidding me'. She simply smirked and continued.

"I think you can do it but I did bring you guys some help. Lucan, come here!" she yelled.

A guy about our age came in. He had chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a pair of blue jeans and a yellow shirt with red and orange swirls all over it. He had a pair of white air Jordan's on his feet. I thought he might have been a son of Aphrodite then he smiled really big and his teeth glistened like his father. Apollo.

"Hey. I'm Lucan, son of Apollo." He said to us but it was really directed to Lauren. The second he walked in, he eyed her. I can't believe this but I felt instant jealousy. I wrapped an arm around Lauren's shoulders. I already hated this guy and I knew I would forever have a grudge on Lucan. Damn my fatal flaw.

"Hey!" Lauren said sweetly. She looked at me and noticed something wrong with me. I guess death glaring at Lucan gave it away but I don't know. She elbowed me and gave me a look of 'Be polite or I'll punch your face in!'

"Hi." I muttered between my teeth. Lucan ignored me and continued to stare at Lauren in awe.

Athena snapped her fingers and got our attention.

"Anyway children, Lucan here will help you track Miana and Ember down. Now I must leave. I need to get back to Olympus." She got up snapped her fingers and was gone.

"Hi I'm Lauren and this is Nico." Lauren said.

"Cool. So if you pack up I will lead you to them so we can stop them." He said as he walked out. He leaned up against a tree and took out a pad of paper. He started scratching something down.

"Lauren…I-I don't trust him." I whispered to her.

"Come on, Nico! We just met the guy. Geez you need a chill pill!" she said frustrated.

We finished packing.

"Ready? Cool." He said as he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out car keys.

He pressed the beeper and a car alarm beeped and a red sports car pulled up.

"Everybody get in!" Lucan and Lauren approached the car but I didn't move.

"I don't trust it." I said.

"Come on Nico." Lauren begged me. She came up to me and kissed me. The she looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I succumbed to her and grabbed her hand.

"Ok." I looked over to Lucan and he had hatred in his eyes.

Lucan started the car and turned up the radio. 'Don't Trust Me' by 3OH!3 came on. Oh the irony. I sat in the back with Lauren.

"So…where are we going?" I asked.

"Some city in Oregon." He shrugged. "I can't remember the name but I know how to get there."

I had a bad feeling about this. He has a very bad vibe to him.

~Hours Later~

Lauren had her head on my shoulder and I had my head on hers. We were SO tired and we had been driving for hours.

"Lucan…can we stop for tonight? It doesn't feel fair to me letting you drive while we sleep." I asked him. It wasn't that I thought it was unfair I just didn't trust him.

"Sure." He pulled up to the nearest hotel and pulled into the parking lot. We got out of the car and walked in. He went up to the person behind the desk and got us room. I walked in and sat on the edge of the bed and Lauren did the same.

"I'm going to change, ok?" she asked me. I nodded my head. I didn't care what she was wearing. She was beautiful either way.

"So…is she your girlfriend?" Lucan questioned me curiously.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

His head hung in disappointment. I felt bad for the guy…but there was still something funny about him. Something he was hiding.

"I'm going to change here if you don't mind." He said.

"Sure. I'll do the same." We both turned around so we were facing a wall. We both finished at the same time. Then Lauren came out of the bathroom.

"Wow. You guys change FAST. Any way I'm going to sleep." She came to the bed I was beside and laid down. I lay down too and she put her head down on my chest once I was comfy. Lucan stared at us with hurt in his eyes. We all went to sleep…or so I thought.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Traitor (Nico's pov…yet again)

I was almost completely asleep until I heard a loud noise. BANG! Lauren just rolled over and mumbled something about pickles, yeah that's defiantly NOT weird.

"Shit." I heard Lucan whisper from across the room. When he got up I pretended to roll over mumble something in my sleep and continue dreaming. He looked right at me and I hoped he didn't think I was really awake.

He got up off the floor grabbing his jacket and a drachma on his way out the door. As soon as the door quietly closed I quickly slipped out of the bed. I grabbed my jacket, my sword, and my watch/shield and ran out the door barefooted. There was NOT time for shoes.

Lucan had just stepped into the elevator. I guess I'll have to take the stairs. Oh wait! I can shadow travel. DUH! I shadow traveled to the 1st floor and waited in the stair room. I crack the door open and saw Lucan step out of the elevator and run outside.

I briskly ran through the sliding doors before they closed behind him and _almost _got caught by him. I kinda tripped…on the freaking, completely flat, floor and he turned around but I rolled into the shadows avoiding his gaze. He shrugged it off and continued to the back of the building. I put my back against the cold brick wall and watched him.

He grabbed a water hose and turned it on mist. He propped it up with a stick or something.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering!" he said as he pulled out the drachma and flipped it in the mist. "Miana, please."

That goth chick that helped Lauren at Camp popped up.

"Why hello there Lucan. What's up?" she asked curiously.

"I'm traveling with the two who are sent to stop you now. I'm going to bring them to you tomorrow, is that alright?" He said with a large ego.

"Wow, Lucan! I didn't know you were THAT far along with your plan." She said very impressed. "Yes, bring them tomorrow. We will be ready then."

"Yes Miana…but you're not going to kill them are you?" he asked as he dropped his head, sad.

"Well…yeah. I mean unless you have a better idea. They can both transport everywhere." She stated.

He looked up at her with complete sadness in his eyes. Her eyes got wide and a very impish smile spread across her face.

"Oh I know your problem. You _like_ Lauren, am I correct?" she said grinning like a lunatic.

"No. I like….Nico." he said blushing madly.

"Oh. Never would have guessed that, but ok." She said puzzled but still grinning.

"Yeah I was trying to throw Nico off by staring at his girlfriend but I secretly liked him." He said in a loving way.

"Well I guess we _could_ just kill Lauren and you could have Nico all to yourself." She suggested mischievously. His whole face lit up like a Christmas tree when she said this. Oh no. Dude I am NOT gay.

Another male voice said EWWWWWWW! to Miana and she shushed him. I wanted to hear more but as I got closer my freaking sword fell of my belt. Oh shit.

"Lucan…what the hades was that?" Miana said with worry.

"I-I don't know." He replied.

"Well go find out! Idiot." She said right before she falcon punched the iris message.

I scooped up my sword and ran like crazy. He was really close behind me as I ran into the hotel. Of course then I realized I could shadow travel. How do I keep forgetting that? I traveled right into the room and when I got there Lauren was already dressed and gathering her things.

"Nico! Where have you been? I was worried so I got ready to go out and find you!" She ran up to me and embraced me tightly. I pulled away.

"Lauren, we have to leave now! I'll explain later." I grabbed my bag hoping everything was in there. "Can you get us out of here? I've already shadow traveled twice tonight."

"Sure, but why are we…" just then Lucan burst in. Damn it!

"NICO!" Lucan yelled.

"Nope. I'm getting us out of here." I said as I grabbed Lauren's hand and pulled her towards the wall. We started running but Lucan grabbed my other hand and stopped us.

"Nico. Did you _see_ the iris message?" he asked me.

"No. What iris message? I didn't see an iris message. No!" I stuttered out. He strengthened his grip on my arm and I screamed out.

"DID YOU _SEE _IT?" he said in my ear so loud my ear started ringing.

"Y-yes." I finally managed to get out. All of a sudden I blacked out and the last thing I saw was Lucan let go of me and Lauren catching me screaming my name.

**I'd like to thank loves beauty for the idea of making Lucan gay. It actually makes sense and stirs up the story a little more than him liking Lauren.**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: We're screwed (Lauren's pov)

"L-lucan, w-what did you do to him?" I said as I cradled Nico's head in my hands.

"Oh he will be fine you stupid girl." He said in a manner of 'Don't you know, idiot?' I felt my anger bubble up inside of me. I grabbed a pillow off one of the beds and gently laid Nico's head on it. I got up pissed off by this…this traitor and summoned _Μωβ καπνού. _I was ready to beat the living shit out of him.

He turned around and saw me ready to fight.

"Calm down now Lauren. He's not dead." He said as he crossed the room and stroked Nico's perfect pitch black hair.

"Get _away _from him!" I said very mad.

"Calm down! Do you want me to heal him or not? I am a son of Apollo after all." He said. To my biggest surprise I actually calmed a bit. After about five minutes I saw Nico's eyes flutter open. I put my stuff away and ran up to him.

"W-what the _hell_ happened?" Nico questioned. I grabbed his hand and helped him stand up. He looked right in my eyes as if he was trying to make sure it was really me.

"Y-you blacked out. I'm not sure why though." I said to him melancholy.

"Oh. Well I'm fine now." He said happily, trying to lift my spirits. He still noticed how sad I looked so he grabbed me and hugged me tight. His hair smelt really good surprisingly. Then he kissed me softly on the lips. Ha, I feel a little better now.

We broke away when Lucan spoke up.

"Ok you two, that's ENOUGH!" Lucan said very frustrated. Gods why was he acting like that? He seemed so nice before. Or maybe I just didn't notice.

"You guys need to get ready. We're leaving at…" he looked at the automatic clock that read '2:30 a.m.' "…3:30. Or sooner, it really depends on how fast you guys can get ready."

.:. Later .:.

When we were all ready we told us what to do.

"Alright get in the car." Nico and I reluctantly got in. I was scared. I snuggled up to Nico and he had an arm securely around me. The whole ride he had his other had on the hilt of _Resurrection_. We rode in the car for what felt like hours. We were in these woods and they looked so haunting. Then he finally told us to get out.

"Hey we're here! Get out of the car!" He yelled at us still in his sour mood. I had my hands interlocked with Nico's and Lucan was staring daggers at me. What's with him? I had to find out.

"Nico…" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied to me.

"What is Lucan's deal? Why does he hate me so much?" I questioned him.

"Um…well first off he's gay. Secondly he likes…me." Nico said. Wow. I could _totally _feel the awkward in the air.

"Oh. Well that happens to explain a _lot_." I stated.

"Yeah." Nico said cutting off the conversation because of Lucan staring at us suspiciously.

Lucan obviously and thankfully didn't hear a thing because of our whispering. While all of that was going on we approached this huge house. It was painted black and blue and it looked very spooky.

Lucan quickly led us through the house until we got to this giant room. Lucan briskly walked right in but Nico and I stopped and stared. There were cobwebs EVERYWHERE. The room was huge with two thrones set in the center of the room. On the one on the left was a girl. The one on the right sat a boy. The girl looked familiar but I had no freaking clue who the guy was.

"Oh Lucan you made it here quicker than I thought." The girl said.

"You brought _them_, too." The guy said with venom in his tone. He stood up and started to walk around the room. He looked like he was Asian, maybe Japanese. He wore a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and baggy black pants. His hair was somewhat glossy black spiked up in a way. I wondered who he was but was answered quickly.

"Ethan, son of Nemesis." I heard Nico whisper under his breath. Whoever he was he kinda scared me. I squeezed Nico's hand a little tighter.

"Ha. Nico, you amuse me. No. I'm Ember, Ethan's half-brother. You see a family resemblance, no?" he said with spunk. He crossed the room and came right over to us.

He looked right at me. "Got yourself a little girlfriend now, huh Nico?" he grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes. I yanked my chin out of his grasp. "Oh, you've got a feisty one there."

"How the hades do you know my name?" Nico yelled at Ember. Then he pointed a finger in his face. "And _never_ touch Lauren again."

"Ember, stop teasing them." The girl said giggling as she got off of her throne.

She was wearing an elegant black dress now ripped and dead looking. She had black stockings with millions of holes ripped all in them. On her feet were these black shoes that had buckles all over them and her black hair was cascaded all down her back and shoulders. She looked awesome and evil all at the same time.

"Oh come on Miana. It's fun to toy with them and you know it." He whined.

That's _Miana_. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that there were guards behind us. When the hell did they get there? She looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh thinking of a way to escape. There's no way out. Not with a daughter of Athena in charge." She said with a very sinister glint in her eyes. Uh oh. We're screwed.

**This chapter was really fun to write. I mean all of it was fun but I don't know it just amused me more. I don't know if I clearly stated it but Ember is a son of Nemesis. I haven't told you guys bit Miana is based on my best (and closest) friend who is kinda evil (not like Miana. I exaggerated Miana.) It was just a blast writing about her. Actually a lot of the characters are based on some real people. I'll write them down below.**

**Lauren = me**

**Nico = Uh Nico from Percy Jackson**

**Carlie = a friend**

**Magnus = a book character from another book series that I forgot the name of**

**Miana = my closest friend**

**Abede (not mentioned much yet, but just wait) = a crazy and insane friend**

**Lucan = you know he was just made up and not based on a certain person**

**Ember = same as Lucan**

**Yep I think that's it. I don't know why I wrote that. Just thought you people would like to know the character origins I guess. Or some strange filler (which I don't know exactly why I would need it)**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: More Fighting (Lauren's pov)

Ok I'm defiantly NOT a daughter of Athena but I need to come up with some way to get out of here. Maybe I could…no….or how about….nope that won't work either. We could call some back up, but how? Huh maybe Nico and I can fight it out. I mean both of us are _exceptionally _powerful.

I looked at Nico with worry. He gave me a reassuring glance. What was he planning? Oh this might be good. I just stood there and listened.

"No. We're not going to try to escape at_ all_. We rather like it here. With it being dark and creepy, it's quite comforting." Nico said I a tone like 'I love unicorns and bunnies.'

Miana reached out and smacked Nico. "I don't like smart asses, di Angelo."

You know I am really starting to hate this chick. I glanced at Nico. He was rubbing his now very red cheek.

"Now I was going to be nice to you two but because of HIS…" She pointed to Nico "…sarcasm you two will die!" she shout gesturing to us.

"But Miana you said you wouldn't kill them both. Why are you going to kill them now?" Lucan questioned her probably worried that she'd kill Nico. BACK OFF LUCAN! HE'S MINE!

Then all of the sudden two furies come out of nowhere. The other I assume is still in Tartarus since Nico 'killed' it.

"Kill Lucan, Nico, and Lauren." Miana commanded them.

"No Miana. Let's not kill them quickly." Ember walked over to me and brushed my bangs out of my face. As he got really close to my face, he said "I want to personally torture them myself." I stomped his foot and he quickly let go of me and backed away a few steps.

"Now _she _will be fun." He said smiling diabolically at me. Gods he freaks me out. The furies rush up to Lucan and took hold of his neck until he turns purple. He dropped on the ground. Dead.

Then all of a sudden Nico breaks free and shadow travels to Ember. Nico pulled out his sword and slashed him across the cheek.

"Now THAT'S what you get for touching her again." Nico said red with anger which was weird to see on him considering how pale he is. Out of nowhere Ember punched Nico in the nose and a loud crunch emitted from across the room.

He broke his nose! Ok now is when I get involved.

"EMBER! FOLLOW ME!" Miana yelled. She threw a black disc on the ground and Ember jumped in it. Before she left she shouted to the furies. "FINISH THEEEEMMMMMMMMM!"

I brushed my fingers across my necklace and acted on adrenaline. I ran over and slashed the fury closest to me. It exploded and disappeared into golden dust. I was about to kill the last but stopped.

"Wait. I won't kill you. If I kill you I won't have a monster that would owe me later." I said to it. It understood that it had to do me a favor later. It shook its head and left without having to die or me to shed any blood.

I saw Nico on the floor, light headed from all of the blood he lost. I ran over to him.

"Shit, Nico. Are you ok?" I asked him.

"N-no." is all he could manage to say before he passed out in my arms. Ok I needed to heal him. Fast. I walked over to Lucan's corpse and pulled his keys and wallet out of his pocket. That was really spooky and I felt bad doing that but we need to get out of here.

I returned over to Nico and grabbed his bag. I pulled out one ambrosia square and fed it to him. His eyes fluttered open. I slipped his arm around my neck and put mine under his arm and back, and pulled him up.

He walked enough for me to get him to the car and get him in the back seat. I jumped in the back with him and worked on fixing him up. I pulled some strips of cloth out of my bag and a bottle of water out of the glove compartment (very covenant right?). I poured some of the water on the cloth and began wiping the caked blood off of his face.

It took a long time but I finally got most of the blood off of him. I poured nectar in his mouth and decided he didn't need anymore. I didn't want him to burst into flames. He started to look better and gain his strength back.

"W-whoa. Deja vu." I heard him mutter. I giggled remembering something like this happened just earlier today. I started to softly brush his hair. Wow he's been through a lot just today. Of course we both have but still.

Nico sat up and he looked like normal now.

"Ready to get the hell out of here?" he asked me.

"Yes. Dear gods PLEASE!" I begged him. I gave him the keys and we both jumped into the front seat. He stuck the keys in the ignition.

"Do you know how to drive?" I wondered out loud.

"Nope." He told me with a smirk on his face. I put my hand of his cheek and pulled him in to me in a surprise kiss. He put his hands on the back of my neck and pulled me a bit closer. I felt his tongue slowly slip into my mouth exploring it a little. Then we both reluctantly broke apart.

We sat there forehead-to-forehead for a minute regaining our breath. We completely separated both grinning wide. We deserved a bit of happiness after all we've been through lately. Nico hit the gas and we got out of the freaky woods.

**Yay for the epic kiss, no? Ha! Hope you guys liked it. (And no this is not the end, there is still too much to come for me to end this now.)**


	17. Chapter 15

**Sorry I have posted in a long time. I had a bit of writer's block but I'm good now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: (Nico's pov)

"So Nico….do you know where we are? Or where we're going?" Lauren asked me curiously.

"Nope." I replied plain and simple.

"Oh." She said, turning to the window. "Can we go to California?"

"Sure…we don't really have anywhere else to go." I told her.

We rode in the car for hours, stopping here and there to stretch our legs. After a while Lauren fell asleep and I was left to my thoughts. It felt like we were going there for some reason I just couldn't figure it out.

~Hours Later~

I parked the awesome red sports car in a parking lot close to the beach. I had a gut feeling that I should come here. I looked over to Lauren and gently shook her awake.

"Wazhappenin?" She muttered groggily.

"Nothing. We're at the beach. It's just great!" I said in a cheery, sarcastic tone.

She giggled and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, yawning deeply. We got out of the car and I started to walk toward the hot sand. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed Lauren wasn't following me. She was pulling her shoes off. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the annoying people that were at the beach, too.

I felt nervous walking closer to the salty shore, with Poseidon being the my uncle who might want to kill me, but my gut was telling me to. As I got closer I saw this crowd just cheering this guy on. He was surfing like mad. Normally I wouldn't give a crap but I walked over to see who it was.

I approached the group and saw the surfer. He had jet black hair very similar to my own and green eyes that shown like two emeralds. Percy?

I pushed my way through the group and I heard a few people grumble as I scooted by. I got to the front and stared.

"Nico…what are you…oh my gods!" Lauren said as she pushed her way up to the front and grabbed my hand.

Percy was surfing like there was no tomorrow. The wave formed a huge tube and I saw him stick his hand out and touch it before it crashed down and he quickly got out. He sat on his board, fist pumping, and paddling his way back to the shore.

When he got to the shoreline everyone cheered for him, including me.

"Hey Percy! Yo Perce!" I screamed to him over the roar of the crowd. When he heard his name he looked in my general direction and he raised his eyebrows in a surprised manner with an impish grin that followed.

"Nico?" he asked as if he thought I was dead. "Lauren? Where have you two _been_?"

"Looks like you CAN surf." I said. That's the ADHD talking but I remember asking him if he could surf when I first met him.

"Yes. I can, but where were you?" he said with worry in his eyes.

"Huh. Well isn't THAT a long story. Nico, you want to tell him that? I mean he is _your_ cousin after all." Lauren said as she nudged me.

"Well then let's go somewhere more…private." Percy said as the fan girls from the crowd started to follow us as he stepped away.

We busted out of the group, ditching the crazed fan girls and walked for a while. Percy was ahead of us, leading us to where ever we were going. About five minutes later we were in front of this nice hotel.

We walked in and we entered the elevator. Percy pushed the button with dark blue colored font that was labeled '6' and it started. Then we stepped out of the elevator and turned left until we came up to the room labeled '666'.

"Ha! Love the room number, Perce." I said to him. He smirked at my comment and I heard Lauren giggling behind me.

As soon as we went in we heard a voice.

"Ha-Hey Annabeth! Perce is back!" I saw a satyr yell. I knew him at once to be Grover but I don't think Lauren knew who he was.

"That's Grover Underwood. He's a satyr." I whispered in her ear.

"Percy! Your back!" Annabeth said as she quickly scooted off a bed and ran up to Percy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him before he could respond.

"Ah young love." I heard Grover mumble as he took a chunk out of his aluminum can.

"Well come in!" Annabeth said after she let go of Percy.

I walked in with Lauren clutching my hand. Annabeth look at us and smiled. She knew that there was something going on, but I can't say the same for Perce.

"So what _did_ happen to you guys?" Percy asked after he recovered from his surprise kiss from his girlfriend.

Everyone in the room paid attention to the story, even Annabeth closed her laptop from Daedalus. I told what happened after the sword fight and led up to when we met Percy at the beach.

"Well we were sent out to 1) find you guys and 2) we're on a quest." Grover said when I was done.

"What was the prophecy?" I asked him.

He looked over at Annabeth. "Annabeth? You have the best memory here. What was it again?"

**Um yeah this might be a bad place to stop but I'm not good with poetry and I need time to come up with a good prophecy. And yes, I do realize that Annabeth may be a little (or a lot) OOC in this chapter but I was just thinking about what love may do to manipulate how someone acts and this was her outcome.**


	18. Chapter 16

**I thought I would do someone's pov I haven't done before. Sorry about all of the dialogue. Some chapters have more than others and there are five people I get to talk from in this chapter!**

Chapter 16: The Car Mishap (Annabeth's pov)

"Um…" I begin. I was surprised being put on the spot like that, but it all came back to me…fast.

"The Oracle said:

_Three shall go west to find the ones, who ran away,_

_Then five shall go back east to save the day._

_A daughter of Apollo you shall meet,_

_She, only on your side, will be a perfect treat._

_Water and Wisdom will team with Darkness and death,_

_Combined forces will lead to one's last breath."_

"Whoa! Lauren and Nico both said at the exact same time.

"Yeah. It's pretty…complicated." I said looking down.

"But we know some of it right? I mean I'm pretty sure the fifth line refers to all of us." Percy started. "I'm water, Annabeth your wisdom, Nico's death and Lauren's darkness. We've got that line." He said positively.

"Wait…what the hell am I even here for?" Grover asked.

"You're the part of third in the first line, besides that…I don't know." I explained.

"Ok I never thought I'd hear Annabeth say 'I don't know.'" Nico chuckled putting air quotes around I don't know.

"Shut up." I spat at him. He raised his hands in defeat and sat on the edge of the bed that Grover was laying on. Lauren sat on the bed next to Nico.

"Well I guess we should be heading back west." Lauren stated.

"Yeah but where?" Percy pondered. "And who is the daughter of Apollo?"

"I think we'll just find her in the way there. I say we just wing it." Nico said slightly cocky.

"Well…ok. Just let us pack." I said directed to Nico and Lauren.

~Later~

"Um not trying to be Mr. Negative here but how are we going to GO back east?" Grover asked as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

A grin quickly spread over Nico's face. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out something jingly. Then he spun it around on his finger.

"Nico…where did you get _those_?" Percy asked his cousin concerned.

"Wait, Nico aren't you like 14? How can you even drive?" I asked him now paranoid.

"Ha, I can't…not legally." Nico said mischievously.

Seaweed brain walked over to his cousin and jerked the car keys out of his hand.

"Hey you can't take my keys!" Nico screamed, getting furious. I looked down and saw a teeny, tiny crack form.

"Well _you're _not driving." Percy yelled back turning red as he poked Nico in the chest. "_I'm _the one with the with the driver's license.

I nudged Lauren to get her to notice the crack on the ground. She saw it and immediately knew what to do. She ran over to Nico, grabbed his collar, and kissed him. Ha it worked. He seemed to relax almost instantly. Percy was left standing there red in the face with his finger right where it was before Nico was moved.

He walked over to me and whispered something in my ear. "Annabeth is he dating Lauren?" I started to giggle as I shook my head. Sometimes he could be SO clueless.

Then Nico and Lauren broke apart. Nico's face was still red….but not for the same reason! I looked at Percy right in the eyes for a second and then we both collapsed on the ground in a laughter fit.

"So you're driving, right Perce?" Nico said.

"Y-y-y-esssssssssssssssssssss." He said between his laughing.

We all walked to the car that was at the beach and I got in. (When Grover saw the car he said 'DAYYYYYMMM!' Ha! Grover, Grover, Grover.) Percy drove and I was in the passenger seat. Nico sat in the seat closest to the right window with Lauren beside him. The only seat for Grover was the left window seat.

"Well…we have a loooooooooong ride." He turned to the guys in the back. "Need anything?"

"Nope." Nico and Lauren chorused. Nico was pulling his iPod out of his bag while handing a set of ear buds to Lauren and plugging both sets in a special double plug thing.

"Get me an enchilada and I'll be fine." He said as he looked out the window at all of the girls. He sighed as if he wished he went out with Seaweed brain. I told him to! Well here we go. (Again!)

**Yep that's Annabeth's pov. Hope you guys loved it. (Maybe. A little? I don't know!)**


	19. Chapter 17

**Yay! Percy's pov. I hope I kept him (for the most part) IC. He **_**maybe**_** a little OOC, but I use that word loosely. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: We were almost killed…for the umpteenth time (Percy's pov)

We've been driving for a long time now. I'm not sure how long though. All I know is that it's dark. We probably would have flown if we had enough money and Zeus allowed me…. I know that he won't.

I glanced to my right and saw Annabeth dozing with her head on the passenger window. Gods I wish that _I_ could sleep. I looked at the digital clock and it read 11:53 p.m. I looked in the rear-view mirror to check on the others.

Lauren was sleeping on Nico's bag that was on his lap. Nico was sleeping on the window like Annabeth. Grover was…playing a DSi (where the hades did he get _that_?) and eating a soda can.

"G-man…Yo! Grover!" I yelled in a sharp whispering tone. I wanted to get his attention without waking the others.

"What up, Perce?" he said while his eyes stayed glued to the game with his tongue sticking out in a concentrated way.

"I think we should get a hotel or something." I suggested. "What do you think?"

"Do we have enough money?" he asked me.

"I think we might. Annabeth has our money and I think Nico might have some." I answered back.

"I think…"he began.

That was as far as he got before something crashed into the hood of the car. I don't know what it was but it was HUGE!

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed.

I looked at the black mass through the windshield. Blood dripped from its ivory white teeth. Its tail was on fire and the mane appeared to be so, too. It was a hellhound. I normally wouldn't care because I took care of Mrs. O'Leary and am use to hellhounds, but this one...OH…MY…GODS!

It was so much bigger, which is a lot to say considering Mrs. O'Leary is the size of a tank. This one was roughly the size of a medium sized helicopter.

"I think we found Mrs. O'Leary's husband!" Grover joked in an urgent sort of way.

"Grover! This is no time to be joking!" I said as my hand automatically shoved into my pocket. I looked at the others and noticed not one of them woke up. Man, they can sleep through ANYTHING!

"Wake them up! I'll stall until you guys can help me." I commanded him.

He nodded his head and went straight to waking Nico. I guess he thought he might be able to control it. Gods I hope so.

I jumped out of the car, uncapped Riptide, and summoned my shield. It seemed to only want the car. I looked on the ground and saw a rock the size of a soda can and chunked it as far as I could. It hit the hellhound right on the head. Bull's eye!

"Hey! Stupid dog! Look at me, your new chew toy!" I said. That was really lame but that's all I could think off at the moment. Its head swung around and looked at me. I'm pretty sure all it heard was 'Blah! Blah blah! Blah blah blah, blah blah chew toy!'

It bounded toward me at full speed. It reminded me of the first time I fought the Minotaur. Right when I got to me I just…SIDE-STEPPED. As it passed me I sliced at it with my sword. It didn't even cut the damn thing! I was a little too far away from it.

I was about to charge the thing until a spear whizzed by my face. What the-. No one I'm traveling with uses spears! Unless Lauren did, I don't know because I haven't traveled with her before.

I saw the others running from the car, all with their weapons out ready to kick-ass. Annabeth with her knife. Nico drew his black as a nightmare, stygian sword. Lauren summoned her sword/shield from her necklace. And Grover of course pulled out his trusty reed pipes.

We all charged to the beast, now with an arrow from nowhere lodged in its underbelly. It was limping form the pain I guess. We weren't taking any chances so we all stabbed it at the same time. Then we all just stood there and sheathed out weapons as the golden dust blew in the wind. Lauren was the one to break the silence.

"W-where did that spear come from?" she shivering. Nico pulled off his jacket and gave it to her. She smiled and put it on.

"I have no clue." I truthfully told her.

"I do." A voice said.

We all turned to the voice. A girl who was as tall as Lauren (Who was about 5 feet, 3 inches maybe.) was standing there. She was slender with soft light skin and cool blue eyes. She had freckles dotted across the bridge of her nose and she had golden blonde hair cropped to her chin. She was wearing a t-shirt that said 'Hi, my name is AWESOME' and a pair of jeans with blue converses. She was pretty…but Annabeth was prettier.

"Who are you?" Nico asked the question that everyone was wondering.

"Emily Hamilton." She said proud.

**I need to give credit to the creator of Emily, ****alexandriarulzforeva****. She created her. Thanks.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Yeah this might not be the best chapter (i know that) but it's about to get exciting, just bear with me.**

Chapter 18: The New Girl (Lauren's pov)

I stood there, wrapped in Nico's jacket, staring at Emily. We all were standing there in….shock, I guess.

"Well, who threw the spear then?" Grover said frustrated because he didn't understand.

"It was me. Duh!" She said cockily as she put a hand on her hip.

Grover just looked at her angrily while he crossed his arms.

"You're a demigod, right?" Percy asked her.

"Yeah, I mean I did see you get attacked by a giant dog. I used my spear because I was too far away to use this." She pulled out a whip, but it wasn't an ordinary whip. I was a cow hide whip with barb wire winding all the way up to the tip and a single, long spike at the very top. It looked lethal!

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Yup. Pretty epic, no?" she said with this weird look in her eyes. I looked at Nico, smiling with a wide grin on my face. He was staring at the girl, puzzled. Annabeth was wearing the same expression. I cocked my head to the side, in a questioning sort of way.

"Where did you train and who exactly is you godly parent?" Nico asked curiously.

"I trained with a fellow half-blood but he's dead now." She looked down to the ground at her feet. Then she raised her head slowly with a devilish smirk on her face. "My father is…Apollo."

All of our mouth's fell in unison to the mention of Apollo's name. Where the _hell _are all of the children of Apollo coming from?

"Well…that answers _that_ part of the prophecy." Percy said breaking the silence.

"What 'prophecy'?" she asked, putting air quotes around prophecy.

Percy was about to answer her but Annabeth beat him to the punch.

"_A daughter of Apollo you shall meet, she, only on your side, will be a perfect treat._ It all makes sense now!" Annabeth proclaimed.

"O…k." Emily said while twisting a finger around her head in a circular motion.

"Wait, wait, wait. SHE is the girl from the prophecy?" Grover said as he ran over to her and stuck his hands out in a presenting sort of way.

We nodded our heads.

"Man." He said. He walked away from her mumbling something about having to travel with her now.

"Wait….where the hades are we Percy?" I asked him.

"Um somewhere in Colorado….maybe. I can on tell where we are if we're near the ocean." He said shrugging.

"Well that's not close to the east coast. We better get going." Nico said grabbing my hand.

"How are we going to get there? We don't have a vehicle." Annabeth started. "We can't go back sea or air because of Nico and we can't go by the underworld or the air because of Percy." She said annoyed. Percy walked over to her and put his arm on her shoulders. She seemed to calm down some.

We stood there and thought of what we might be able to do. Nico spoke up first.

"We could shadow travel. Lauren and I can both do it. I can only take two without passing out though." He informed them. Percy immediately grabbed Annabeth's hand and ran over to Nico.

"I call Nico!" He shouted.

"Well looks like I'm taking Grover and Emily." I said as I looked to the both of them. Grover looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hey we're leaving, ok?" Nico confirmed with me.

"Ok." I replied. He walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Alright guys. Run to that wall over there." He said as he pointed to a random wall. They nodded their heads and were gone.

Emily looked excited to go but Grover on the other hand did not.

"Ok, join hands…" I said.

"No, no, no, NO!" Grover screamed.

"Yes or I'll leave your hairy goat butt here!" I yelled back. We all joined hands. Grover was mumbling profanities about me but I ignored him. I concentrated as hard as I could for Camp Half-Blood.

I heard Emily gasp in awe as black smoke emitted from me and engulfed us. We all dissolved into smoke and were gone.


	21. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took so long. I kinda had writer's block and couldn't think of what I should do.**

Chapter 19: An Unexpected Surprise (Nico's pov)

We appeared somewhere but not Camp. Crap! I messed up. But how? I've been doing this for a long time now and haven't messed up since I was like, 11. Something feels…off

"I think we're in New York." Annabeth said. She was right. We were in New York, New York.

Just then I saw some black smoke appear in the middle of the sky and seep to the concrete. It twisted and churned until I could roughly make out three people. They completely materialized and they looked normal. Emily looked like her mind was just blown by what just happened. Grover looked pissed off for some reason and Lauren passed out…again.

Thank gods Grover caught her or she would have cracked her head on the concrete.

"Shit!" I said as I ran over to Lauren and took her from Grover. "Thanks man."

"Hey, I AM a protector after all. I'm always ready for that kind of stuff." He said cockily.

"You know, that wouldn't happen if she did it at night." I heard Annabeth mumble in a sing-song like tone.

"Shut it, wise girl. And can someone get me some ambrosia?" I said frustrated at her. Stupid know-it-all.

Percy ran over to me with a plastic bag filled with the little squares. I nodded my head toward him in a silent thank you sort of way and cradled her head in my hands. Percy peeled open the bag and pulled a square out and broke it up into little bits, putting them in her mouth one-by-one.

Her eyes slowly flutter open. As soon as she saw me over her she smiled.

"Hey. Did-did I pass out…again?" She asked me.

"Yes. Yes you did." I answered her, slightly chuckling. I stood up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her up.

"We aren't at camp." She noticed.

"No. But something's up. I can _feel_ it." Emily said in this weird voice that, frankly, scared me. We both felt bad about something and I pretty sure the others felt it, too. I grabbed Lauren's hand and pulled her to me in a protective way.

All of a sudden, without any warning at all, the ground began to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE! HIT THE DECK!" Percy yelled. We all crouched down. Everyone was bracing for contact I guess, but I watched. In the middle of New York a giant crack busted open.

My eyes widened and mouth dropped at the sight. I slowly stood up and I heard Lauren whimper.

"N-Nico! W-what are y-you d-doing?" She shouted with worry.

I pointed at the crack and just as I did the worst happened. My father came out of the ground along with…_Miana and Ember_? My father was dressed in black robes with his helm of darkness on his head. Miana was now wearing a black shirt and jeans with black battle armor. Ember was wearing the same thing except his armor was gold.

They all were riding in chariots. My father had his own pitch black chariot with platinum skulls encrusted at the edges and smoky, wispy skulls painted on the front. Miana and Ember had simple chariots that weren't too fancy. Behind them were hundreds of undead soldiers.

"PERCY!" I yelled shakily. He stood and looked at me. Then he looked behind me and gasped, with his eyes wide in fright.

"What the hell are we going to do?"Emily shouted.

"We need back up. Like NOW!" Annabeth said.

"Now Annabeth, how are we going to get help if we can't...get…to…camp?" Grover stated, annoyed.

"Oh, well maybe you'll just be very lucky people." Someone said. We all turned to the voice. A girl with dirty-blonde hair, a graphic tee, and skinny jeans in battle armor stood there. Carlie…the girl who scares me.

Lauren got up, smiling, and ran to her friend. "CARLIE!" She screamed as she hugged her.

"Ok, Lauren. Fight now, hugs later." Lauren shook her head and let her go. I looked behind her and saw all of the other campers jumping out of the camp vans, ready to fight. Magnus came up to Carlie and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Ready to kick ass?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She kissed him and pulled her clip out of her hair. We should get ready too. Carlie saw Emily and a puzzled look came across her face.

"Who's that?" She asked. Emily walked over to her and outstretched a hand.

"Emily, daughter of Apollo." She said proud.

"Well, Emily….let's kill us some zombies!" Carlie shouted. The campers behind her all shouted YEAH! She must have been the leader. Figures. Everyone charged except Lauren and me. We walked to each other, both wearing the same expression: Excitement with a pinch of worry.

"Ready?" She asked me.

"Almost." I answered her. She looked at me, with her head cocked to the side, questioningly.

"What else do we need?" She pondered.

I grabbed her, pulling her closer, and whispered in her ear. "This." I kissed her gently. I knew that there would be deaths and in case it was one of us we needed something to remember each other by. She stuck her fingers in my hair and I held her tighter. I didn't want to break apart from her but we had to.

"Oh and battle armor." I said still holding her close. She giggled and we ran to the vans and found some. They had actually brought my stuff for me. Maybe they DO like me. I put on my black armor and unsheathed my sword. I was helping Lauren find some armor, and we found some in a pile that wasn't there before.

There was a deep purple breastplate, with matching shin guards and a gauntlet. A note was attached to them. Lauren snatched it up and read the note. She smiled and handed it to me. It read:

_Dear Lauren, _

_I have been watching you and thought you need this._

_Love, Nyx_

"Cool." I said aloud.

Lauren picked up the breastplate and put it on along with the shin guards. She put the gauntlet on her right arm, because she held her sword with her right hand. She grazed her fingers along her necklace and her sword and shield appeared.

"Are we ready now?" she asked playfully.

"Yes." I told her. I couldn't help but stare at her. Even though she was dressed to kill, she was hot.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Battle (Lauren's pov)

I was dark and I felt pretty good about this battle, you know considering my mother is Nyx. As soon as Nico and I got on the battlefield we were instantly flooded by the sound of metal on metal. People all around were slashing their swords and launching arrows. I hadn't fought in a battle this intense before, so I didn't really know what to do. I kinda just stared in shock.

I was bumped out of my state of shock by Nico.

"LAUREN! KILL STUFF! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Nico shouted at me.

That, for some reason, triggered my adrenaline. Or maybe it was my instinctive battle reflexes. I don't really know. I just slashed and hack every undead soldier who came my way.

I stopped a moment to rest and surveyed the area. Carlie was shooting from on top a high building. Well that's smart. Emily was killing the undead with a flick of her whip with one hand and slicing with a sword with another. Talk about multitasking.

Just then did I saw a blurred figure zoom past me in winged converses? She stopped mid-air and I saw her. She looked like she was Vietnamese. Her dark brown hair brushed her shoulders in the wind and her dark brown eyes had a very evil glint in them. She wore a simple dark blue t-shirt with silver armor over it and black pants. She was petite and was holding a celestial bronze…_chainsaw? _

"HEY! Abede! Go kill that laistrygonian giant over there!" Some random person shouted over the sounds of battle.

Where the _hell _did she…oh. Well if that was Abede she probably stole it from someone or something. I cut a random monster until I heard someone laugh weirdly.

"Muhahahahahahahaha!" I heard someone laugh. I turned and saw it was Abede now covered in golden dust. Crazy!

I felt someone behind me. I turned on my heel and quickly faced the person, ready to defend myself.

"Ha, I thought that was you, Lauren." Ember said in a humorous tone. He slowly walked over to me. He was silently planning something I wasn't aware of. He started to laugh. "I was hoping I could see you again soon."

Ok…..officially creeped out. I got goose bumps on the closer he was to me. I extended my sword by instinct.

"Whoa. Calm down. I don't want to fight you." He said calmly. My eyes narrowed and my head cocked in distrust.

"Stay back." I said between my clenched teeth. I backed away one step.

"Lauren, Lauren, Lauren. I forgot how much you amused me." He said as he grabbed my chin. I tried to jerk away but he had an arm around my waist. Damn! He was freaking prepared for my reaction! He pulled me closer and kissed me!

OH HELL NO! I took my sword, still in my hand, and hit him in the head with the hilt.

"Geez, what was that for?" He said as he stumbled backward, rubbing his head. When he looked at his hand, it was covered in blood. I hit him hard!

"You have a _girlfriend_ and I have a _boyfriend_. And I hate your sadistic little ass, it would **NEVER** be." I spat at him with venom. I ran at him, sword drawn, and slashed his cheek.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He said as he scrambled to his feet pulling out his sword.

Ha! Fight on, bitch! I lunged at him and he side-stepped. He slashed at me and it cut my thigh. Ouch! I backed away and swung my sword with all my might. Since it was dark I was more powerful than him. My sword sunk into his shoulder.

"OOOOWWWWWUCCCCCCCHHHHH! That's it! No more kidding around!" He came up to me and pushed me to the ground. He put his boot on my chest to keep me down. Then he pulled his sword way up in the air. I closed my eyes, bracing for the contact of his sword on my flesh.

But it never came and the weight of his foot disappeared. I slowly opened my eyes and saw brown eyes staring at me.

"Well you not supposed to get killed by a sadistic bastard. Not on my watch at least." Nico said as he slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me up. I kissed him on the lips real quick. His cheeks flushed a light pink.

I looked behind me to see Ember on the ground.

"What did you do to him?" I asked giggling.

"I ran at him full force and knock the shit out of him." He chuckled.

"Cool…is he dead?" I asked with excitement in my voice.

"Probably not…_unfortunately_. I just knocked him out." I heard him mumbled. I looked down in disappointment. I walked over to Ember and pulled my sword out of his shoulder. I ran back over to Nico and he handed me a bottle of nectar. I took a small sip and handed it back.

"Alright, we still have Miana to deal with." I said, now ready and more refreshed from the nectar.

"Well let's go get Percy and Annabeth and find her." He stated. I nodded in response and we ran around, slashing, hacking, and killing every monster on our way there. We found Percy knee high in the Hudson river, which doesn't at all surprise me…you know with him be the son of Poseidon, killing monsters with such force the golden dust flew on us as we approached.

"Ah!" I said as the dust got in my eyes.

"Oh, sorry Lauren. I was in battle mode." Percy said in a heroic tone.

"Yeah, really cool Perce. Wanna help us kill Miana?" Nico said in a very cocky voice.

"Sure. Sounds fun actually. Let me get Annabeth." He got out of the water completely dry and ran off in a random direction. Nico and I fought off the undead and empousai. After about 5 minutes Percy returned and all four of us set off to find Miana.

On our way there we found Emily.

"Hey guys." She said out of breath as she wiped a cut that was on her forehead. "Is there something I can do to help you?"

"No. Not really. Unless you can stop these damn monsters from attacking us." Nico said.

"Actually…I might." A mischievous glint suddenly appeared in her eyes.

"Yeah…what might _that _be?" Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. Emily walked up to her and pointed a finger in her face.

"Don't question me! Just watch." She commanded. She pulled out a spear and closed her eyes and mumbled something in Greek. She chucked the spear as far as she could into the sky and disappeared. A stage with a guitar, drums, and a microphone appeared. She smiled.

"Think a little concert will be distraction enough?" She questioned. "Austin! Kayla! Can you guys come here for a sec?" They both ran up to us.

"Yup? Whatcha need sis?" Austin asked.

"Play the guitar for me, Austin?" She asked sweetly. "And Kayla, can you play the drums? It's to distract the monsters so we can pick them off easier."

"Awesome!" Austin said excitedly.

"Sure. Why not?" Kayla said

They warmed up real quick.

"Hey! What song are we doing, Emily?" Austin asked his sister. Emily picked up the microphone and a grin spread across her face.

"Fences by Paramore." She said excitingly. "Dad sure knows my favorite songs."

**BTW, Austin and Kayla are NOT made up characters. They are children of Apollo. I found them on Camp Half-Blood Wiki. XD Oh and I had Ember kiss Lauren to piss off my friend but it does explain some things about him, right?**


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Our Awesome Distraction (Nico's pov)

So the distraction was to sing 'Fences' by Paramore? Gods, I hope this works.

"Ok. Ready Austin?" Emily asked her brother.

"YEAH!" He shouted back, excitedly.

"Cool. How about you Kayla?" Emily asked her sister, giggling at Austin. She nodded grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright. Count us off, Kayla." Emily said as she grabbed her microphone and a tambourine, preparing herself for the start of the song.

"1...2...1...2...3...4!" Kayla said as she banged she drumsticks together. They began.

"_I'm sitting in a room, made up of only big white walls and in the halls_

_There are people looking through, the win...window_

_Though they know exactly what we're here for._

_Don't look up; just let them think there's no place you'd rather be…." _ She sang.

I looked around to see if anything was happening. There was nothing I noticed at first. She continued.

"…_It's obvious that you dying, dying; Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh, oh open wide cause this is you night so smile, cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style…"_

When she finished the first chorus, that's when I noticed _things_ happening. All of the monsters started to…freeze…magically. I looked around in awe as their bodies froze, but their eyes moved in the sockets franticly; unaware of the magic that was stopping them. A big smile spread across my face. I began laughing so hard, that I dropped to my knees, holding my stomach in pain.

Lauren saw me and she too began laughing hard, probably because of what I looked like on the ground.

"Yeah...I don't get what is SO hilarious." Percy said as he stared blankly at me. He walked over and kicked me in the ribs, hard. "Get up, Nico! We've got to go!"

I fell over and was now lying on the ground.

"Ha! Ha…I'll…g-get him." I heard Lauren say. I heard footsteps approach me and hands gently pull me up. "Nico stop laughing! We need to go and find Miana now!" She said playfully, in between giggles.

I stood up and wiped the tears away. Before I ran I yelled 'ATTACK' loudly to make the campers attack the frozen monsters. The result was the monsters trying to jump and hobble away, soon being faced with a half-blood carrying lethal weapons.

As we ran around, dust exploded all around us. It got everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE. We heard Emily and Kayla sing in the back ground.

"…_Don't look up; just let them think there's nowhere else you'd rather be in,_

_Now you can't turn back, because this is road is all you'll ever have._

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying; just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh, oh open wide. This is your night so smile,_

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it..."_

I couldn't help but dance a little to the music as we ran around. Apollo made her sound _just _like Haley Williams. Or maybe she was naturally that good. Huh, I really don't know.

Then we found who we were looking for. Miana. She was standing in her chariot, on a circular hill, observing the scene below with a foul look on her face. Man, she must be furious at Emily for stopping all of her soldiers. I don't think she was expecting this to disrupt her 'flawless' plan. We hiked up the hill's spiral walk way and ended up right behind her.

"Well, well, well. Looks like my sis didn't think _this_ was going to happen." Annabeth boldly said with a smirk spread across her face. Miana turned around with a new, fresh scowl on her face.

"Ha, I should've known that the stuff down there was _your_ doing." She spat at us with venom.

"Yep." Lauren said cockily.

"Well just wait. The monsters WILL come back when Ms. Pop princess stops singing." Miana said full of fury.

"Yeah, if all of your precious monsters are not DEAD by then…just saying." Percy said humorously. Miana was now fuming. She jumped off her chariot, walked up to Percy, and smacked the crap out of him. Percy's cheek was so red you could see exactly where her fingers were moments ago.

Annabeth's eyes lit up like fire. She pulled out her knife and tried to cut Miana up. It took both me and Lauren to hold her back.

"Let me at her! LET ME AT HER!" Annabeth screamed.

Miana just smirked and mumbled something we all didn't expect.

"Fight on, bitch!"

**Ok, I don't own Fences by Paramore. I just love the song so much I just HAD to use it. ; )**


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Final Blow (Lauren's pov)

Miana un-sheathed her sword ready to take us all on which, by the way, was a kinda stupid idea. Then Ember came running up the hill. Ok two-on-four. We could still take them. As if we could read each other's minds, we split up: Percy and Annabeth, fighting Miana and Nico and me fighting Ember. I think Nico wanted to keep an eye on me now.

Nico and I were ready to fight him. I mean there were two of us and only one of him.

"You know you've made a MAJOR mistake rejecting my kiss. My mom's Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge after all and I don't play with revenge." He said with a sinister smirk on his face.

Nico's eyes went wide with fury. He charged at Ember, his sword out ready to turn Ember into a shish kabob. Ember was obviously hoping Nico would do that. Apparently he knew that the fatal flaw of hades children were grudges and that Nico had one on him.

At the last second he stepped out of the way and Nico slid too far and rolled down the hill. It was comical and hilarious! I would have laughed if we weren't in such a serious setting. Ember was watching him roll and was laughing at him, proud of his dirty trick. Ok, one-on-one.

I laid my shield down on the soft grass. I softly and silently approached Ember. When I was right behind him I raised my sword up in the air, above my head. I was going to stab him in the back, opposite of his heart.

I thrust the sword to his back. Before I knew it my sword was on the ground, my wrists held tightly by Ember.

"Trying to kill me? Now _that_ wouldn't be a good idea, would it?" He asked me as I struggled to jerk myself free from his grasp.

"AHHH! HELP! PERCY!" I screamed.

"Annabeth! Hold her off! I'll be right back!" I heard Percy yell to Annabeth.

Ember let go of me and I fell to a crumbling heap on the ground. I felt warm hands pick me up, carry me away a little, and sit me down. I looked up to see green eyes looking at me.

"Eat this ambrosia square and get back to fighting as soon as you can." Percy told me. I nodded my head.

I ate the square and felt immediately refreshed. I jumped up and went straight for my shield. When I got over to where my sword was I noticed Ember wasn't there. Ha! He had fallen down the hill. Nico was now re-hiking the hill.

I ran over to where Percy and Annabeth were fighting. Percy and Annabeth were both fighting their butts off, sweat dripping down their faces. Miana looked as if she barely broke a sweat at all.

"Got a plan?" I asked Annabeth.

"Hell yeah." She said, smiling.

"What?"

She whispered it in my ear and my mouth twisted into a devilish smile.

"…So get Nico." She finished as she continued to fight Miana again.

I ran to the top of the hill and Nico was right at the top. I grabbed his hand and pulled him close to where Annabeth and Percy were and told him the plan. The same smile that came across my face spread across his.

"Ok." He said simply.

We snuck around the wide hill and spread out behind Miana. Percy, Nico, and I got into a triangle around her while Annabeth hid behind a giant rock.

"What _are_ you guys doing?" She said wide-eyed as she turned around 360 degrees. She noticed that she was surrounded.

"Nothing." I muttered in a childish, innocent voice.

"NOW!" Annabeth yelled. I backed away, concentrating hard. Black smoke shot from me and engulfed us all. We now were invisible to any one fighting below the hill. It took a lot out of me but I continued hiding us.

Percy hit Miana with water at such a high force it knocked her to the ground.

"OW! What the-" She shouted now dripping wet.

Nico closed his eyes and concentrated hard. The earth below her began to crumble and a hole appeared below her. Her eyes widened with fright and her mouth dropped in awe. Next thing we knew was that she was falling. I let the darkness fade away, slowly. Nico quickly summoned an undead soldier to him.

"Finish her." He said to the soldier bluntly while he pointed to the hole.

"Yes, my lord." The soldier said as he followed Nico's commands. We rested for a couple minutes. Suddenly, Nico winced.

"She's dead…I can feel the buzzing in my ears." He announced. We came back into view. We saw Ember hiking back up the hill, breathing heavily. I looked behind me for Nico. He was beside Annabeth whispering into her ear. She rolled her eyes and gave him a throwing knife. Then he ran up to me and winked.

I furrowed my eyebrows but just ended up rolling my eyes.

"Where…is…Miana…at?" Ember panted.

"She's…um…well…how do I put this lightly?" Annabeth stuttered.

"Dead." Percy said insensitively.

Ember mouth dropped in disbelief.

"N-no." he crocked. Then he locked his eyes on Nico. "What did you _do_?"

Nico approached him, smiling.

"I…created an un-navigable hole under her and sent an undead soldier into it to brutally kill her." Nico said really quickly.

"Why you little-" Ember started but Nico cut him short.

"I have a surprise for you." Nico said grinning ear-to-ear.

"What?" Ember said annoyed.

"This." Nico said as he stabbed Ember in the left eye.

"Why the _hell_ would you do that?" Ember asked in a panicked tone.

"I _told_ you. NEVER touch Lauren. By the way, that includes _kissing_ her!" Nico said furiously. "Oh and now you look just like Ethan. Here's an eye patch." He said as he tossed a piece of black cloth at him.

We all left the hill, leaving Ember there with fire in his eyes…I mean eye.

**One more chapter and then it will be over. But don't worry, I am already writing another story right now.**


	25. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note**

**Umm sorry guys for not updating. I've been having writer's block (for this story) and can't think of what's going to happen next. I've even considered not finishing it or letting someone else finish it for me. (You can volunteer if you want to finish this for me.)**

**I'm also writing a new story called '**_**This Can't Be Real Life!**_**'(PJO story) I'm planning on posting it soon. And I will be ten times (hopefully) better than this one. The relationships will progress **_**way**_** slower. (For all of you HATERZ out there. Happy now?) Yeah can't wait to post that. **

**I'm going to ask a big question now:**

**Should I or should I not continue this story?**

**Outcomes:**

**Yes- I will be in pain trying to come up with the ending, but I will finish it.**

**No- I won't finish it. I will post my next story (that's better, btw) faster. [I hope you people choose this one. You know…less pain for me! (I get headaches easily for some reason…at least when I'm writing)]**

** So you decide. I will choose my decision based on your votes, even if it's not what I want to do. Sorry for the wait again! **


End file.
